Harold Jordan (DC Animated Film Universe)
Harold "Hal" Jordan is an Air Force pilot from Coast City. He is currently stationed at the Ferris Air Base. At some point, he was recruited to join the Green Lantern Corps and was assigned the space sector that included planet Earth. With a power ring, Jordan could create electromagnetic solid light constructs through concentration and through that became the superhero known as Green Lantern. Biography ''Justice League: War Green Lantern witnessed a woman being abducted by a man in Gotham City. He came to her rescue and saved her from falling to her death. He confronted the kidnapper, revealing to be a Parademon alien. He almost got killed until Batman came to his rescue and saved him. The alien attacked them both, but they escaped from the police and chase the creature into the sewers, where it charged a Mother Box and exploded. Green Lantern and Batman examined the box, deducing that it was of extraterrestrial origin, and decided to ask Superman for an answer, they flew to Metropolis to find him. They found Superman fighting another Parademon and he mistook Green Lantern and Batman as working for the aliens and attacked them. Green Lantern built a ball around him and Batman as Superman tried to punch the ball. The battle spread over a portion of the city; it finally stopped when Batman called Superman "Clark". Superman used his x-ray vision and recognized Batman as billionaire Bruce Wayne. Green Lantern asked who Bruce Wayne was, but neither answered. Batman said they thought the box was alien. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis He is now a member of the Justice League and while flirting with a woman, he nearly gets her number before he is called on by the Flash. Annoyed, he meets with him and learns of a disturbance going on and he decides to get Batman. Hal arrives in Gotham and stops Scarecrow's goons for Batman but is scolded for it, since Batman needed information on their leader. He travels with his friends to Atlantis, where he is amazed to see it truly existed and remarks its a sight for the books. ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans To be added Justice League Dark To be added The Death of Superman To be added ''Reign of the Supermen ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Flight *Construct Creation *Force Fields *Scanning *Energy Blasts *Energy Beam Emission Equipment *Green Lantern Power Ring Relationships *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Superman - Teammate *The Flash - Teammate and close friend. *Cyborg - Teammate. *Shazam - Teammate. *Aquaman - Teammate. *Mera - Ally. *Darksied - Enemy. *Ocean Master - Enemy. *Doomsday - Enemy; deceased. *Lex Luthor - Liberator and teammate. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (6 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Justin Kirk **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Nathan Fillion **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (Mentioned only) **''Justice League Dark'' (Mentioned only) **''The Death of Superman'' - Nathan Fillion **''Reign of the Supermen'' - Nathan Fillion Behind the scenes *Justin Kirk didn't reprise his role as Green Lantern due to scheduling conflicts for Throne of Atlantis and was replaced by Nathan Fillion. Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: War'' JLW Green Lantern.jpg tumblr_mzsaddi6Ww1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno1_500.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzslppeTGh1rl14rno10_1280.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2618.jpg Jl war(2014) 2613.jpg Jl war(2014) 2235.jpg Jl war(2014) 1944.jpg Jl war(2014) 1612.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png jl_war(2014)_0052.jpg jl_war(2014)_0053.jpg jl_war(2014)_0058.jpg jl_war(2014)_0071.jpg jl_war(2014)_0075.jpg jl_war(2014)_0081.jpg jl_war(2014)_0094.jpg jl_war(2014)_0120.jpg jl_war(2014)_0131.jpg jl_war(2014)_0142.jpg jl_war(2014)_0197.jpg jl_war(2014)_0207.jpg jl_war(2014)_0208.jpg jl_war(2014)_0219.jpg jl_war(2014)_0225.jpg jl_war(2014)_0230.jpg jl_war(2014)_0233.jpg jl_war(2014)_0235.jpg jl_war(2014)_0238.jpg jl_war(2014)_0240.jpg jl_war(2014)_0246.jpg jl_war(2014)_0276.jpg jl_war(2014)_0282.jpg jl_war(2014)_0286.jpg jl_war(2014)_0290.jpg jl_war(2014)_0294.jpg jl_war(2014)_0570.jpg jl_war(2014)_0572.jpg jl_war(2014)_0576.jpg jl_war(2014)_0578.jpg jl_war(2014)_0585.jpg jl_war(2014)_0593.jpg Jl war(2014) 0852.jpg Jl war(2014) 0807.jpg Jl war(2014) 0713.jpg Jl war(2014) 0726.jpg Jl war(2014) 0701.jpg jl_war(2014)_0690.jpg jl_war(2014)_0723.jpg jl_war(2014)_0817.jpg jl_war(2014)_0857.jpg jl_war(2014)_1226.jpg jl_war(2014)_1239.jpg jl_war(2014)_1244.jpg Jl war(2014) 1597.jpg Jl war(2014) 1573.jpg Jl war(2014) 1570.jpg Jl war(2014) 1565.jpg Jl war(2014) 1560.jpg Jl war(2014) 1556.jpg Jl war(2014) 1552.jpg jl_war(2014)_1228.jpg jl_war(2014)_1267.jpg jl_war(2014)_1544.jpg jl_war(2014)_1545.jpg jl_war(2014)_1605.jpg jl_war(2014)_1637.jpg jl_war(2014)_1650.jpg jl_war(2014)_1713.jpg jl_war(2014)_1728.jpg jl_war(2014)_1737.jpg Jl war(2014) 1602.jpg tumblr_n68xh1KDoJ1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n68xh1KDoJ1rl14rno7_1280.png Justice League JLW 13.png Justice League JLW 12.png Justice League JLW 11.png Justice League JLW 10.png Justice League JLW 9.png Justice League JLW 8.png Justice League JLW 7.png Justice League JLW 6.png Justice League JLW 5.png Justice League JLW 4.png Justice League JLW 2.png Justice League JLW 1.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno1_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno7_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno8_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno9_1280.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' JLToA Cyborg, The Flash and Green Lantern.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 1.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 04 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 03 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 02 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA 01 .png Flash & Green Lantern JLTOA .png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA 01 .png Flash & Green Lantern & Cyborg JLTOA .png Aquaman it is JLTOA.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 6.png Justice League JLTOA 5.png Justice League JLTOA 4.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_obknwm3n8W1rl14rno9_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno2_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno3_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno4_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr_ok7sd7VRy11rl14rno10_1280.png ''The Death of Superman'' Tumblr pbkyzl7dLi1rl14rno2 1280.jpg Tumblr pbkyzl7dLi1rl14rno3 1280.jpg Tumblr pbkyzl7dLi1rl14rno4 1280.jpg Tumblr pbkys0Lgyz1rl14rno3 1280.jpg ''Reign of the Supermen'' Green Lantern Reign.jpg Tumblr pndpncj73E1rl14rno8 1280.jpg See Also *Green Lantern *Hal Jordan Category:Green Lantern Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:The Death of Superman Characters Category:Reign of the Supermen Characters Category:Pilots Category:Justice League members Category:Green Lanterns Category:Flight